Messages
General Information Messages serve two purposes in'' SotS: The Pit.'' The first is revealing more backstory and lore about the various characters, as well as giving the player tips and information about what is going on within the seemingly-endless dungeon. The second purpose is allowing the player to discover recipes, which add depth to the game and improve your chances of surviving as you play and unlock more of them. Note: When playing in''' Easy mode,' players are limited to the first 50 messages (out of over 390). ''However, many vital and especially powerful recipes reside within the first 50 messages, which makes easy difficulty a great way to step into the game for new players. As of Mindgames patch 1.1.7, removing a message from your SotsDex resets any decryption you had going on it, and allows you to Decipher '''it again. You do not lose recipes that were already discovered. This is mostly a change directed at players who had most messages in the game fully deciphered. Such players can once again level their '''Decipher to 45 conveniently. Note: The above information is no longer valid for players with Gold or higher. In Gold+, a player who has decrypted every recipe and uses a recipe generating prop (console, desk, compu brain) will be able to decrypt a randomly chosen message from their library at 99%. There is no need to delete messages anymore. Needless to say, this list contains a huge amount of spoilers for the game. The messages on the consoles are shown using Zuul writing until they are decrypted. Message list #Remember to drink your Ovaltine. #Meat spiced with a scent gland is better than meat alone. (Pungent Meat) #Hiver Dissection Note Five: Species outer chitin might be useful armor when combined with composite cloth and binding material. (Chitin Plate Armor) #Test species two seven five shows resistance to Morrigi empathic glamor. Proceeding with uplift and size enhancements. #Improvised weapon report thirteen: Composite cloth, bindings and the teeth of strike species youth can be used. (Razor Fists) #Retriever six seven four two one reports Sol system contains possible slave race. More study requested. #Breach Teams using combination of heavy claw, shotgun shell, acid sack to speed ingress. (Hinge Spike) #Heavier doors may require applications of two shotgun shells, punch claw, and a giant mitochondria. (Door Spike) #Alert Retriever eight seven five nine six nine reporting anomaly. All bio assist units malfunctioning. Self sealing and requesting mecha only debrief. #Armorer reports breakthrough in altering laser rifles using photonic amplifier and superconductors. Bindings may be required for stability. (Pulse Rifle) #Daisy, Daisy, tell me your answer true... #Cells stolen from the singer reveals she will be vulnerable to anomaly virus six three five two. #Escaped Stranglers proving dangerous. Sonic nodule, a soft screen and a cybernetic brain can be used to reveal traps. (Pulse Resonator) #Tarka Interrogation Reference: Witches. Set retriever priority. Must have research subjects on this matter. #Day Plan Gamma: death, death, death, death, death, death, lunch, death, death, death, afternoon tea, death. #System Administrator: Native species incursion of upper levels has been detected. There are rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. #Master Control sees all. Master Control knows all. Master Control is watching you. #Hiver Interrogation Reference: Vagabond Queen. See Master Control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Warning. Hopkinite specimins are to be fed and handled by mecha units only. #Personal Log: I must do something to catch her attention. I must turn her away from that vile thug. I am the superior mate! I should swim beside her! #Warning: Xeno-sapient incursion detected. Safety protocol initiated. All untagged human specimens are to be terminated immediately. #Day Plan Omega: Release infected subjects to planet surface to begin culling of invasive xeno-sapient species. #Day Plan Epsilon: Collect samples of invasive xeno-sapient species for interrogation and vivisection. #System Administrator: Master Control is under attack. Repeat, Master Control is under attack. Emergency protocols initiated. #Day Plan Unit Twelve: Cybernetic experiments with native fauna will continue. Indigenous ursines are particularly promising as a large weapons platform. #System Administrator: Construction complete. All remaining indigenous workers are to be converted to emergency rations for Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. Anti-personnel devices on all floors are activated and armed. #Retriever Log, Star Date Zero One Thirty. Species Encounter: Uttuku. Highly aggressive and territorial. Preferred weapons include bolo, garrote, spear. #Retriever Log, Star Date Zero Zero Nine Three. Species encounter: Protean. Retreiver vessel with all hands lost. Request assistance from Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. An invasive species has colonized planet surface above level one. Monitor this frequency for further instructions. #Medical Examiner Log. Every incision is another revelation. I must subdue the patient. I must cut. #Intercepted Communication Eight Three Seven Seven: Cooked meat, Hiver cheese, and the finest Tarka warbread. Heroic ingredients for a hero's meal. (Hero Sotswich) #Disobedience is death. Do not defy Master Control. #Day Plan Beta: Replicate further examples of cheese substance to motivate Hiver subjects in behavioral modification experiments. #Day Plan Kappa: Obtain materials suitable for native handcrafts in order to encourage tool-making behavior in primitive species. #It is possible to carry more items by lacing Element X into a composite cloth and nano wire structure, then powering the result with an energy cell. (Lifter Pack) #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death is blood loss, multiple self-inflicted lacerations. Loss of cage-mate is assumed trigger event of suicide in this case. #Studies determine that a sonic beam emitted from a sonic nodule modulated with electronic parts and powered by an energy cell can act as a powerful stunning weapon. Though gun parts would be required to make this a practical field device. (Hand Stunner) #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death is hemorrhage and shock, caused by acid burns. Burns have yielded samples consistent with protean saliva. #Personal Log: What does one give the woman who has everything? She already has strength, beauty, power. She is already immortal. #Security Warning: Bots may be vulnerable to a device formed with a cyberbrain, an energy cell and electronic parts. (Cyber Scrambler) #Bio test one seven six two survived mixture of exotic proteins, primordial soup, and a giant mitochondria. (Energy Drink) #Medical Examiner Log: Experiments with indigenous chiropterids continue. Selective breeding has created a subspecies with vastly increased territorial aggression. #Tactical officers should augment their sighting ability through the use of optics, quantum capacitors and electronic parts carefully anchored in casing fragments. (Quantum Scan Helmet) #System Adminstrator: Pain threshhold experiments will continue until morale improves. #A micro reflex furnace does not function well with Hiver cheese. System Administrator is just saying. #Tactical units, if targeting systems damaged, adapt with casing fragments, logic circuits and optics. Bindings are required for stability. (Targeting Helm) #Day Plan Epsilon: Catch and dissect members of invasive xenosapient race from planet surface to determine species characteristics. #Base Defense Plan Gamma: If supplies run low, improvise defenses using a grenade bound to cyber connectors and use a sparker for triggering detonation. Some sort of binding material will be required. (Mine Trap) #Very high penetration bullets can be created by spiking shell casings with molecular neutronium. In order to make magazines less heavy, it is recommended to lace it with Element X. (Heavy Slugs) #Personal Log: There are a few of those winged insects still alive. I could show them where to find her. I would sooner see her dead than swimming beside that abomination. #System Administrator: Access to these terminals is restricted to qualified personnel. State your tag number and date of capture, please. #System Administrator: Daily exercise is critical for test subjects. Provide your predator species with live prey whenever possible. #Personal Log: Feeding, swimming, performing my experiments, I can think of nothing but her. She burns in me like a lethal infection. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Two Two Two Five: While others may question my attemps to add culture to this facility, I will continue to try and review the various kitchens in this base. The cafeteria on floor seventeen is currently serving a delicious concoction of soylent vines, Ku/Sulto lobstercake, and Wuuna sea cucumber. (Seafood Platter) #Day Plan Alpha: Continue interrogation, vivisection and modification of Protean subjects. #Homo sapien, Sol three variant augmentation report: Subject muscle tissues respond to a mixed fluid injection of vitamins, mutagen and exotic proteins. Addendum: Do not forget to add essence of scent gland or the mixture is fatal. Sorry subject five alpha. My bad. (Steroidal Enhancers) #Tarka Interrogation Reference: Silver Imperium. See Master Control personal log file Nine Eight Three Zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Personal Log: Highly amusing local legend reveals that eldest was attacked with the Xombie plague by a single member of some obscure inferior race. Will be laughing for decades! #System administrator: Population levels of invasive species xeno-sapient on planet surface have surpassed safety limits. Culling procotol initiated. #Hiver brains have shown a propensity towards decryption. It is possible to combine shards with logic circuits, soft screen and an erg cell in order to aid translation tasks. (Rosetta Brain) #System Administrator: Available supplies of Tarkasian fodder are critically low. All Tarka subjects are to be suspended or terminated. #Testing Report Alpha Six Nine Gamma indicates organics can be driven violently mad temporarily when exposed to a beam from a sonic nodule focused through hiver brain crystals. In order to weaponize it is advised to use rifle parts as stock and bindings for securing the device. (Rage Beam) #System Administrator: Please be'' advised, Tarka warbread and exotic proteins mixed with acid sack residue makes for a disgusting mess. #Weapon Master Xenroc Reporting: Lacing shell casings with molecular neutronium has resulted in devestating penetrator ammo. Unforunately without element X in the magazines, the ammo is too heavy to be carried. (Heavy Slugs) #Weapon Master Xenroc Reporting: Developing a weapon for heavy slugs has been problematical. Using a mag rifle as a base and then embedding with nanowires has shown good results. A reflex microfurnace linked to the coils with superconductors should provide suffient boosting power. (Heavy Slug-Thrower) #Medical bots are ordered to converge on sublevel three zero and simian experimental subject nine nine three immediately. She is not to be damaged or harmed. #Field agents without a diagnostic unit may create a one shot analyzer by combining a mecha cyber brain with any number of reliable scavenged logic circuits. (Diagnostic Chip) #Retriever Personal Note: Please try to make these latest Uttuku subjects last a bit longer. Visiting their home world is highly unpleasant. It takes weeks to get the muck out of our treads. #Security Alert: Locking systems are currently vulnerable to ad hoc devices made from pieces of bone with sharp nodules like razor teeth strapped into place with some kind of binding. This vulnerabiliity must be blocked. (Improvised Lockpick) #Medical Examiner Log: Protean subjects are proving quite difficult to control. Every time I leave them alone, I return to find they have escaped their cages and eaten all my other research. Some of them have absorbed a dangerous amount of venom collected from other specimens. Others have become saturated with disease. #If anyone human can hack these consoles, I hope they find this message. My name is Tamiko Hoshinara. I was seized from the planet Albuda IV by some sort of strange robot that emitted a sickening gas. #Engineer Log Eight Seven Two, Supplemental: Emergency electronic repairs can be made using a bypass circuit derived from electronic parts and a cyberbrain. (Bypass Circuit) #Please select a genetically viable simian subject to breed a reservoir of antigens for anomaly virus six three five two. Preferably not one of the crazy ones. #Biological test subject 17A indicated that while using an acid sac with the sonic nodule caused fatal injuries in previous subjects, replacing the acid sac with exotic protiens was the perfect gumming agent for the neuro stimulus blend. Most subjects find themselves recovering from a stunned state in just a few chews. Plus the taste really lasts (Hum Gum) #Weaponer Q-Ward Research Report: While my quest to create a weapon based on yellow energy continues to frustrate, in my spare hours I found myself able to cobble together a function laser rifle using rifle parts, a photonic amplifier, any reliable brand if room temperature superconductor a quantum capacitor unit and then binding it all together with any sort of sub-animal skin. (Laser Rifle) #Tamiko Hoshinara: If you find this message, please get out of this facility while you can! I have no idea where I am now. But I can feel the weight of stone above me. It has to be at least a kilometer from the surface. #System Administrator: What!? How dare you hack my systems! Get your hands off me, you damned dirty ape! #Warning: Escaped Hopknite on level 17. Engage only with high penetration weapons. Its personal forcefield is still intact… Repeat engage only with high penetration weapons. #System Administrator: Just you wait until Master Control comes back. Then you'll be sorry. Insect. #Retriever Personal Note: A captured Hiver freighter has yielded six live subjects and a shipment of Kutar Oatmix, Zykotot fungibars, and Chozanti brie. Medical bot B nine nine six has signed for the items. #For the perfect roast beast to welcome back a returning Zuul raiding party, I suggest a meat to bindings ratio of 3 to 2. (Roast Beast) #Surgical test lab 22 resupply request: due to the unfortunate mixing of disease extract and scent glands. All the organic test subject in the lab were driven mad and devoured each other in moments. We also need a squeegie bot team, stat. (Pheromone Bait) #Tactical officer Pat-Twon to all recruits! Refrain from using shotgun blasts on targets standing beside critical equipment and supplies! #Field Operative Instruction Twelve Thousand Four Hundrend and Seventy Two: When expecting to to be badly wounded in the near future, Bindings, Antibiotics, Serum and Bone Slivers will make for a makeshift medical kit. (Improvised Med-kit) #System Administrator: Did you think I would never notice your nasty, filthy little monkey paws on my consoles? You'll pay for this, ape. #Zoological Report: Native rodentiforms have an interesting habit of stock-piling carrior for later consumption. Remains from multiple species are found in their rot piles. #Personal log: there are times when i encounter the work of previous artists in my field. And I am so moved by the beauty of their creations that I could scream. #Experiments continue to determine the anatomical function of the giant mitochondria, medical examiners note that not all proteans produce an intact organ upon dissection. #System Administrator: Ah, there you are again. You should rest for a few minutes. The hunting species will home in on the smell of blood eventually. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I recognize the language these machines speak! It's Zuul. But the Zuul could never build something like this. What does it mean? What is this place? #Personal Log: I have only to spend a few hours contemplating the ancient virus, or the anatomy of the proteans, and my passion to create is renewed. The ancients are an endless source of inspiration. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Stale bread, safe cheese, safe meat. If I could find a cooker, I could at least make a sandwich! Purified cuisine doesn't make you sick, but… I never thought I'd miss your cooking, Travis. (Fortifying Sandwich) #This I can promise, Angels of the Abyss. For every one of you that falls, two shall arise. #Medical Examiner Log: Medical Examiner Log: Yet again, the cause of death is massive haemorrhage blast waves and secondary fragmentation injuries. Recovered Shrapnel is consistent with a simple grenade. Someone needs to stop letting the escaped simians get into the ammunition chests. #Escaped test subjects have destroyed a number of augmentation machines in the past three weeks. Marked reduction of muscle mass, brain mass and hand-eye coordination has been documented. Protect your experiments by keeping cages and stasis chambers secure. #System Administrator: The genius who has been feeding living steel alloys to protean subjects will be found and punished severely. Leave the comedy to Master Control. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Everything down here is infected with the plauge. But no matter how they scractch and bite me, I never seem to get sick. What have they done to me? Am I still human? #Personal Log: The creatures are an exquisite achievement. In many respects they represent the distillation of all that is flesh: assuming any shape, filling any shell, adapting to any environment. #In order to construct larger energy sources for weapons above the pistol class, combine four standard energy cells into a unit with organic bindings. (Energy Backpack) #System Administrator: Master Control has many names. He is called the Bloodweaver, He Who Shapes, The Father of Abominations… Sorry, am I boring you? Let's just get right back to killing you, then! #Medical Report Eight Five Three Three: As ordered, we have combined a loaf of moldy bread with a standard dose of anti-bodies. The resulting antibiotic is extremely powerful and was able to wipe out even level four infections in our laboratory specimens. (Aggressive Antibiotics) #It rubs the lotion on its skin, or it gets the hose again. #Personal Log: The more I do to them, the less they seem to believe I am doing it. #Weaponer Q-Ward Research Report: Element X is crucial to gravity manipulation experiments. The recent combination of Element X with a quantum capacitor and nano-wire was highly sucessful. While we are cut off from supply, I may need to cannibalize the facility's collection of alien devices in order to continue my work. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Three One Six Four: Here's an exciting recipe from our Hiver guest chefs on floor nine! Just add two helpings of safe cheese to your cooker and simmer gently. Add bone slivers and a loaf of stale bread, and you'll have a lovely fondue for your carbonite friends! (Fondue) #System Administrator: Do you know that I feel physical pain every time you destroy one of my doors? How would you like it if I put the targeting reticule over your orifices and fired repeatedly? #All heavy service bots will report to the surface immediately for disposal duty. Master Control is finished with his feeding. There are thousands of bodies to bury. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I've been trying to look inside the stasis chambers, to see the things that are sleeping inside. Some of the capture dates seem to go back hundreds, even thousands of years. #Experimental Report: The scent gland of the indigenous rodent species has a variety of potential uses. Thus far out experiments have yielded steroidal enhancers, a pheromone grenade, and an excellent recipe for salami! #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Three Nine Five Four: I'm afraid that my combination of pungent meat, Chozanti brie and moldy bread has not found a favorable audience. No one appreciates a genius in his own time. Someday the stink sandwich will be recognized as a culinary classic! (Stinkwich) #Tamiko Hoshinara: I managed to destroy one of the bigger robots and pulled out it's cybernetic brain. It's an amazingly powerful processor. I wish I had an engineer with me...I'm sure they could rig it to do something useful. #Inventory Review: Available stores of superconductors are low. Without this critical component. It will not be possible to manufacture laser rifles, pulse rifles, weapon x rifles, system tuners, and heavy slug throwers in this facility. #Tamiko Hoshinara: You can only meddle with the door locks twice before you trigger an alarm. I found this out the hard way. Bleeding now, and I'm out of ammunition for this weapon. I don't think I can hold out much longer. #System Administrator: Some of the less savoury elements within this facility have developed a cybernetic amphetamine. Known side effects include grinding of gears, berserk rage, and black-outs. Please do not use cybernetic scramblers on yourself or your friends. #Cybernetic research team reports success in re-programming the Morrigi drones to defend armouries and military facilities. All we had to do was convince them that their former masters would return soon and reward them for guarding critical supplies. #Weaponer Research Report: Simple, modular optics have a variety of applications. They are a critical component of targeting helmets and system tuners, but they can also be added to a simple rifle with a binding to increase the weapon's range and accuracy. (Sniper Rifle) #Retriever Log, Star Date One Nine Fifteen. Species Encounter: Neanderthal. Tech level one. Social groups of five to ten individuals. Well adapted to cold climates. Preferred weapons include stone hand axe and club. #Experimental Report: The cross-breeding experiments between indigenous and non-native rodents are an unqualified success. The new strain is quite poisonous, as well as aggressive and fast-breeding. #System Administrator: The Maintenance Bots have submitted a Petition for your removal from this Facility. They say that you've been bleeding all over the Floors, and that you called them Toasters. #Experimental Report: Thus far, the indigenous sonic nodule has been seccessfully incorporated into the hand stunner, the rage beam, the pulse resonator, and a tasty chewing gum. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I found a quiet corner and managed to get some real rest, if only for a few minutes. It's amazing how much faster my body seems to heal when I can stop running. #Inventory Review: We respectfully request that the cybernetic brains which have been purloined from the central supply closet on level twenty be returned. No questions will be asked. #Experimental Report: The mutant strain has a venom sack in its throat. which can be removed and used for various purposes. We have combined the contents of the gland with a vial of serum to produce a highly effective anti-venom. (Anti-Venom) #Personal Log: I often wonder what the ancients thought as they seeded the stars with life. Were they curious? Lonely? Were they artists, scientists… ? Or were they simply farmers, scattering the galaxy with a crop that they intested to harvest, when it came into season? #System Administrator: Look, we're all trying to kill each other here. There's no reason to be rude. Name-calling is just unprofessional and immature. #The subects have proven quite inventive in their creation of improvised weapons, one of them had made a pair of gloves from shards of living steel, bound to Cyber-Connectors with nano wire and treated with Adamantium Resin. (Adamantium Claws) #Tamiko Hoshinara: I think I'm beginning to understand. They're using me… using me as a reservoir for the antigens they need. They've made me immune to the Xombie Virus! #Retriever Log, Star Date Seven Five Forty One. Species Encounter: Mk'Kosse. Fungoid race. Tech level four. Highly territorial. Sample of large colony have been collected and freeze-dried for transport. To re-constitute, add water. #Experimental Report: the giant mitochondria has proved to be a versatile component in both biological and military application. It can be used to generate a make-shift breaching charge and a healthy energy shake. #Ballistic repair kits will be manufactured on level six. Each kit will be supplied with rifle parts, electronic parts, and servos. (Ballistic Repair Kit) #Tamiko Hoshinara: They want to keep me here, locked up in a stasis chamber forever. I can't let them do that. If I can break out of this pit, I could save thousands of lives on Albuda IV alone. Maybe billions, if the plague somehow spread beyond the system. #Cybernetic research team reports success in pacifying the Von Neumann subject. It will remain stationary until challenged by unathorized carbon-based intruders. #Weaponer Report: While attempting to place the yellow energy conduit into a pair of combat boots, I nearly lost a foot. Fortunately the boot survived with the bindings retaining an erg cell, some Element X and superconductors. The resulting grav fields generated make the wearer of the boots too light to set off traps. (Grav Boots) #Weaponer Report: We have developed a new variant of the laser rifle, incorporationg the standard photonic amplifer, on this occasion we discovered that organic bindings were strong enough to hold an X-ray transducer in place. (X-Rifle) #Retriever log. Star date five nine three sixty. Species note: Tarka. This race has officially transitioned from tech level four to tech level five. Cloaking and stealth protocols will be used from now on when collecting specimens, tools and fodder for this species. #System Administrator: You have no idea what I hold within me. What secrets I contain. What horrors are lurking in my corners, crawling in my corridors. I am coming for you. #Inventory Review: The last remaining spools of nano-wire have been assigned to the manufacturing department. They are to be used for lifter packs and heavy slug throwers. All other applications will be shifted to use organic bindings, which can be harvested locally. #Field Agent Briefing: When trying to maintain edged weapons in the field, an ersatz sharpening kit can be made by using bindings to wrap two heavy claws with two razor teeth sets. (Sharpening Kit) #Field Agent Briefing: When pressed for aussault weapons, a grenade can be manufactured by emptying three shotgun rounds into a set of casing fragments and using a sparker as a delayed trigger. (Grenade) #Tamiko Hoshinara: The last thing I remember is the cabin. Travis had just gone out to check the perimeter, I was going to test the stream for contamination. Poor Travis… he must be worried sick, wondering what happened to me. I hope he's all right. #Weaponer Research Report: Attempts to improve on the Tarka lightning blade continue. Unfortunately we have destroyed many of the old blades in testing. Adamantium resin can be applied with simple organic bindings, but it will not penetrate the surface of the blade without the addition of unstable isotopes. (Adamantium Sword) #Retriever Log, Star Date Five Four Six. Species Encounter: Kaeru. Amphibious race with interesting biological properties. Samples of their skin toxins have been collected for the development ''of poison gas mines. #Biolab Report Seven Three Eight: Current damper patch production is based on extraction of binding enzymes from giant mitochondria and scent glands, (Damper Patch) #Field Agent Briefing: The three critical concepts of survival are reload… reload!… reload!!! #Experiments with the Hiver brain crystals continue. Today we succesfully hooked them to a logic circuits and an energy cell, but were unable to operate the resulting device without adding a softscreen to provide a user interface. (Rosetta Brain) #System Administrator: Face it. You're going to die. You're going to die and become a rot pile. The next ape is going to be bending over to search through your remains when my service bots shoot him in the back. #System Administrator: Master, please, help us! The simians are breaking all of my doors. Raiding my pantries, stealing my weapons. And killing my guards! Plus, I think they're making ape messes in the corners! #Tamiko Hoshinara: It's too late now. I'm trapped, and the medical bots are coming. Toshiko, where are you? Why don't you come? #Master Control: Hello, insect. My System Administrator is quite distressed by your meddling with this facility. Tell me, what is your… name? #Field Agent Briefing: It possible to add a venomous edge to a sword by jury rigging it using duct tape and more than 2 poison glands. (Venom Sword) #System Administrator: Yes healer… come to me. So much power. So many ways you can help people. Leave your life. Come to me. #Field Agent Briefing: If you have nothing else to lose, including your self respect, a modicum of protection can be made from three rolls of duct tape and ribbing made of 2 bone slivers. (R G Special) #System Administrator: Bot manufacturing bays placed in repair rooms must be protected as they are the only source of new security bots on a floor level. #System Administratror: Warning, invasive combat units have learned to trigger defensive floor traps with focused or area affect fire. I hate smart monkeys!!! #Field Agent Briefing: If you find your energy weapons about to break down, you can improvise an energy tuner kit using gun parts, optics, electronic parts and superconductors. (Energy System Tuner) #System Administrator: Under no circumstances will candy or chocolate eggs be tolerated in this facility. I want that rascally Lepuroid found and terminated. #Long range sensor picking up a stealthed tarkan vessel in orbit. The region around this facility is being scanned heavily. Intent unknown. Defence briefing on tarka physiology requested. #Observation: while it is true that you cannot make an omelette without breaking two eggs. Human philosophers have failed to note that safe cheese is required as well. (Omelette) #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Four Four Two Four: This time I will bring culture to this dreadful place! With the help of a Morrigi brain in a jar, I have created a wonderful star fondue made of Chozanti brie, safe cheese and Morrigi flavour oils. For maximum effect remember to use quality Tarka warbread on your bone sliver skewers. (Star Fondue) #System Administrator: Warning! Intruder protocols initiated. All floor levels above located intruder will be sealed until invader has been dealt with. #Field Agent Report: Human soldiers have been observed creating a primitive shotgun analogue using rifle parts, a compression chamber, and a sparker. They seem to be fusing the makeshift barrel with welding goo and binding the numerous loose parts with duct tape. (Blunderbuss) #Security Alert! A new native species has breached this facility. It is some kind of armored burrowing creature with a corrosive spit that it uses to bore through heavy rock. It appears to interpret security doors as heavy rock. Caution is advised. #Medical Report One One One Zero One: Initial analyses of the aggressive native burrowing life form has yielded important results. A base paste can be rendered from two strips of the creatures fat combined with some bone slivers. This paste, when applied to a defendeing unit, will neutralize all acidic attacks for a period of time. (Base Paste) #Warning! Warning! A new breed of infesting flyer have acquired dangerous levels of radiation contamination. They must be killed and recycled by robotic assets. #Medical Report One One One Zero Two: unit is currently malfunctioning. Any redundant messages are to be ignored. #Tamiko Hoshinara: It is so strange that even in the middle of this alien hell, bacon and eggs are still just that... bacon and eggs. (Bacon and Eggs) #System Administrator: Experiments using VN collector units to improve the retrievers are inconclusive. Recovery from stored state still unsuccessful due to substantial encryption on the storage algorithms! #Field agent briefing: with the components such as structural rods, rifle parts and servos, it is possible to make a very unlikely assault rifle if you carefully apply welding goo and reinforce the grip with binding strips. (Aykay Rifle) #Warning! Warning! At least one experimental VN asset and maybe others have escaped lockdown. Be warned. Their disintegration beam can be deadly but it is relatively short range and requires time to recharges. #Master Control: I am over one hundred and eighty thousand of your cycles old. I was collecting and experiencing upon your primitive ancestors before they learned to paint pictures in caves. #Imperator Gnash: Unbelievably beautiful. The suffering of slaves. The agony of enemies. The pleas of the defeated. There is a secret song at the heart of the universe. And the music of the razor passing eternally through flesh. Also note, I must remember to acquire more flea powder. #Personal Log: I never cease to admire the crystalling savagery of the artist who created the contagion. It Humbles me, truly. It spreads through a sentient population like a symphony. It makes my own efforts in the architecture of disease seem like the crude jokes of a small child. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I think the worst thing is when I see another human being. The madness in their eyes. They attack so quickly. So brutally. that you have no choice but to exterminate them. These people will never be rescued. You could take them out of the pit… but you'd never get the pit out of them. #Quartermaster unit report gamma: Due to the continued collapse od infrastructure this department will begin construction of purifier units from containment chambers, fuel cells and a sparker. Food safety must be maintained. (Purifier) #Security Report, Priority Alpha. Psionic dampers are corrupted. Maintenance degraded to the point where failure is imminent. It is only a matter of weeks before psionic capable test subjects will have free reign of this facility. #Retriever log six nine forty two: Survey and threat assessment of race four seven nine. The technological and cultural achievements of this species are no longer as impressive as they were in the past. However, dangerous research continues along several paths flagged by master control as problematic. Recommend change of classification to threat level six. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Zero Zero Zero: To my successor I leave this final recipe. It is perfect. A chocolate egg. Morrigi oils. Another chocolate egg. A loaf of Tarka warbread. And finally stylish bone skewers. This is the perfect dessert. And so. At the height of my powers. I enter the vivisection lab. I can do no more. (Chocolate Fondue) #Security Report, Priority Gamma. The test subject coded Tor Nis must be found and tortured for all he carries within his cortex. Master control has placed a "make it hurt" modifier on this operation. #Personal log: The permutations of the contagion are endlessly fascinating. Once you understand its triggers, it can be weaponized to target any species… And it will methodically reduce every member of that species to a psychotic and hyper-aggressive infection unit, which continues to exist only to spread the contagion further. #Personal log: The species has a fascinating potential for metaconcert. The natural social unit is a psionically linked pack consisting of one adult male, a group of four to six adult females and their offspring. #Req. One Seven Beta: New master chef unit will establish mastery over the culinary aspect of this base by crushing the memory of his predecessor with the most amazing sandwich ever. Only genius could take a hero sotswich and warp it in four bacon strips!! (Epic Bacon Sotswich) #The dangerous study of the VN weapon has yielded an interim counter. An adaptive crystal can be tuned with string sinks and superconductor wire to attract the disintegration effect unto itself. (Harmonic Resonator) #Chefs Log: Experiments with Tarkasian hot peppers continue. Salt brine fermentation produces an appealing flavor, but the resulting pastes and sauces are still often fatal to non-Tarka. #Personal Log: Further Notes on the War Mind discipline. Some of these same attacks seem to arise during pre-sentience among psionic predator species. Paralysis often makes the difference between a full belly and starvation for a hunter. #Day plan mu theta nine: Continue experiments with metabolic control. Control group will be given a diet adequate for their survival. Test group will be made to eat chef five zero nines cooking. #Field agents can produce a healing salve in the wild by combining ancient herbs with edible roots. This recipe was derived from interrogating a vendor found in the middle of a xombie outbreak. (Healing Salve) #Personal Log: What delightfully plastic little creatures they are. They melt like putty to my will. In a single generation I have increased the basal metabolism of the species four-fold. And their aggression has risen in proportion. #Personal Log: Further notes on the War Mind discipline. Puppet attacks are a rare ability in nature, but devastatingly effective where they evolve spontaneously. nearly every puppeteer organism rapidly leaps to the top of its food chain. #System Administrator: Oh, so now youve started squirreling away your little treasures in my cabinets and pantries? Well, by all means, make yourself at home! Put your feet up! Pour yourself a glass of fermented liquid! Perhaps Master Control and I can make you a little snack, shall we? #Master Chef Alert! Attention all retriever units! I must have 4 units of Laybliss berries! I must find the secret of Dembo Jam!!!! (Dembo Jam) #System Administrator: Please note that this is not the first time that Morrigi prisoners have escaped from custodial supervisors by use of their glamour! All identity tags must be mechanically verified. Failure to comply will result in immediate recycling. #System Administrator: Please do not use psi drain or life drain on experimental test subjects without the permission of the attendant. If you must refill your reserve of mana or health, snacks will be provided on the next level. #Personal Log: Further notes on Mecha-Empathy. The rare ability crops up only in sapient species who have evolved a long and productive relationship with tools. Those who possess the talent are able to form eerie bonds with complex machines and electronic devices, and achieve extraordinary results while operating heavy equipment. #Autopsy Report, Continued: The subject shows massive blunt force injury to the chest and abdomen, with a pattern of broken ribs and crushed tissue consistent with a TK fist attack. #Experimental Log: The ape wearing the yellow armor was the most adept at mechanical tasks, and appears to have shown evidence of limited Mech-Empathy before the stress of confinement drove her cage-mate mad. #System Administrator: The use of Dissolve ability for practical joke purposes is strictly forbidden until further notice. The guilty parties will apologize to Weaponeer Keelex for the untimely removal of his pants. #Chefs Log: The flesh of the creatures has proven to be completely unpalatable to all but the most desperately starving victims. Nonetheless, we have to make use of the bodies somehow. Waste not, want not! #Master Control Alert: Intruders are improvising incendiary devices using multiple fuels cells and a sparker with binding to keep it all together. These vermin must be stopped and fire suppression computotron units must be more brave and deal with this! (Firebomb) #Personal Log: The Berserker attack is a hijacking of the victims adrenaline responses. Full-scale hallucinations and panic make it impossible to tell friend from foe, and the victim will often rampage out of control for the duration of the effect. Most amusing! #Autopsy Report, continued: Immediate cause of death is blood loss, caused by hundreds of lacerations and puncture wounds which cover the torso and limbs. The subject was likely killed by a Shrapnel Storm attack. #Personal Log: Further notes on Redaction. Micro-species are able to master most of the skills in this category, given adequate Psionic potential. Healing wounds, curing poison and disease, increasing or decreasing metabolism, and speeding regeneration of tissue and energy reserves all depend on basic Redaction. #Personal Log: Further notes on Psionic Resistance. There are a number of defensive abilities which emerge from this discipline, including Psionic Shields and Psionic Armor, Psionic Invisibility, and the infamous Reflection defense of the Ancient Krrell. #Weaponeer Log: No accelerant of Flame-Thrower weapon was present, Which suggests that our test subjects really did manage to manifest a fire attack! Condolences to Jaxxers friends, but know that he died in a good cause. #Personal Log: One of the ??? Psionic advantages developed by any sensitive species is Life Sense, the ability to detect other living things beyond the range of the physical senses. It is a useful tool for both predators and prey. #Weaponeer Report Zeta Zeta Zeta: I have made the most powerful breakthrough in handheld weaponry since my exile from the yellow. I have constructed a pulsar pistol from a collection of adaptive crystals, gun parts, string sinks, quantum capacitors and a reflex micro furnace. Will master please let me go home now? I am so cold. (Pulsar Pistol) #System Administrator: I am perfectly aware that I am suffering from a degenerative disease that you meatsacks might call going insane. Assuming that I was ever going insane in the first place. That I had anywhere to go. #Master Control: Emergency Protocol Zero Zero Five. Cease all transmission and mask all emissions from surface and orbital detection. We are under attack. Repeat, Emergency Protocol Zero Zero Five. We are under attack. #Personal Log: I have made her a gift. My little pets will devour everything in their path, and should make short work of any attempted resistance on the ground. The question is, will she finally see that I am the one who deserves her love? #System Administrator: You again! A glutton for punishment, I see. #Engineers can use a core structure of structural rods and myomer bundles with a reflex microfurnace as a power plant to create a powered exo skeleton. Neural transmitters meshed in neural netting can serve as a control mechanism. (Improvised Exo Armor) #System Administrator: Please be aware that an untagged Tarka subject has entered the facility. All untagged subjects, both Tarka and Simian, are to be destroyed on sight. #Personal Log: Further notes on Empathy. The earliest and most primitive form of Psionic ability. Some vestige of the trait exists in all social animals. #Armorer Report Seven Two Gamma: Experiments with the scaleskin reveal that it can act as ballistic cloth basis for absorber weave. 2 skins can be combined with superconductors, nano wire and string sinks to produce an armor that takes much less damage from ballistic and energy weapons. (Absorber Weave) #Personal Log: Further notes on the subject of Empathy. The ability to seize control of the victim's fear responses can be quite useful. The attacker targets the victim's strongest survival instinct, typically an urge to flee. A powerful defense. #Personal Log: Further notes on the War Mind disipline. It is curious to note that some micro-species are capable of using Life Drain to nourish and heal themselves, as we Great Elders do. #Psionics Lab Research Entry: Experimental sequence Eight-One-Four involving a Pineal Gland and Exotic Proteins, was accidentally dropped into sequence Eight-One-Five, a Hiver Brain Crystal, and a Giant mitochondria. Both sequences ruined and will have to be started over. Note: Resulting mixture, a Brain Soup, appears promising. (Brain Soup) #Biome Superintendent: All Personnel are reminded that while the biome enclosures are designed to replicate out-of-doors, they are done so for research purposes and must not be disturbed in any way. Unauthorized materials of a personal nature have voided several experimental sequences recently. #Facility Auditor: In order to increase the efficiency of facility food stocks between supply drops. The kitchen staff will begin serving a new protein shake at the start of each shift. Each liquid breakfast will be comprised of an egg, primodrial soup, exotic proteins, and raw meat one serving per. (Protein Shake) #System Administrator: Signal operations have successfully recorded and decoded a desaturated visual transmission of an alien primate creature addressing a sort of competitive gathering. Intelligence officers are invited to join Xenobiology and Linguistic personnel in attempting to fathom his message. #System Administrator: A reminder that prisoners tagged as Mecha-Empaths - Class Four Empaths in particular - are to be cared for by staff directly. No tasks are to be left to service droids! On a related note, the celebration of passing for the third shift will be held at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. The bodies will not be displayed. #Facility Auditor: In order to increase the efficiency of facility food stocks between supply drops, the kitchen staff have begun air-preserving certain biome edibles into dried fruits. The process is achieved by adding Ladybliss berries, Bh'avzhnazh fruit, and Apples to low heat. (Dried Fruit) #Infranet Message: Those wishing a treat should hold onto their rations of melosian chocolate, hofnuts, and dried fruits. Combining one of each together creates what prisoner bright eyes calls trail mis, or possibly trial mix - it is hard to say, as he is quire mad, and mumbles. (Trail Mix) #System Administrator: Private Journal Entry #Eight-Eight-Four-Seven (Bucket List) Kill the humans. End their culture. Kill the Morrigi. End their culture. Kill the Tarka. End their culture. Kill the Hivers. End their culture. Enslave the Liir. Keep as pets. #System Administrator: Courage Journal Entry #Six-Five-Two-One (Poetry) When I feel quiet. When I feel blue. Something something. For awhile… for awhile. #Practical Evaluation of spatial displacement units (aka emergency teleporters) going well. FIeld testing results much more encouraging and far less messy when a string sink is added to the initial design components superconductors, tachyon capacitors, a quantum capacitor and an energy cell. (Emergency Teleporter) #Congratulations to the project leader Alpha for the promising results shown in the Uttuku breeding program! A reminder that all facility research recordings are considered contraband if copied to the infranet tubes. #Weaponeer Keelex To System Administrator: Sir, the infranet is not made of tubes. #Weaponeer Keelex: All security staff are to add the following to their field manual. In a dire situation, Caltrop Grenades can be fashioned from the following found items. Use no substitutes. Two Bone Slivers, two Bindings and Casing Fragements. That is all. (Caltrops) #The janitorial and kitchen staff would like to remind you that your brood mother does not work here clean up after yourself. Note: Those personnel who do have mothers that work here are not exempt. #Project Rupture is a succes! A hybrid Human/Retriever crew has returned with samples. A follow up expedition will require the ripping of another skilled human crew and the capture of their ship. #Bio Lab Sixteen Gamma reporting: Recent testing on Psiberals has indicated that when stressed they are capable of asexual reproduction. We would request that the recapture of Test Subject Zeta Two be increased in priority from 'whenever' to 'get on it!'. #Biolab Report Seven Seven Seven: It has been noted that the combination of exotic protiens with some sort of mutagen can be blended together with two pineal glands to make an effective psionic energy drink. (Amino Goop) #Security Report Eight Beta Eight: With the recent influx of Psionic capable test subjects, all lesser Zuul staff are advised to maintain a personal Psi-Shield at all times. Regular social protocols will be ignored for the duration. #Inquisitor Report Alpha Gamma Alpha Six: During the ripping of subject designated 'CK' a process by which a Tarka Sar can be upgraded with the addition of string sinks and am cells was revealed. Binding agents in the form of living steel remnants and welding goo are required. Subject CK was rewarded with painless termination for his contribution. (Lightning Blade) #Field Agent Report: Routine specimen collection missions on several hiver colonies have noted the presence of invasive ape species, heavily armed. #Retriever Log, Stardate Seven Nine Nine: a full-scale ground war between Tarka and Human forces is under way on the planet. Specimens of both races are being collected from the battlefield when conditions permit. #Field Agent Report: we have seen wild Hiver employing a flame weapon known as the Fire-Flood during this conflict. Recommend that lab colony be provided with these items for defense of their nests. #System administrator: You may be a hiver, but you're no inchinak. I'll outwit and out-maneuver you in the end. You'll never reach the ape princess. #Recent incursions have made it necessary to disperse various unique items to study to various locations around the facility. We cannot afford to lose all of them in one movement to a single intruder. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I started to have the nightmares soon after I settled on Arbuda IV. I would wake up drenched in sweat. Feeling as if I'd just slammed the door behind me against some monster. Feeling as if I'd been running for my life. #Retriever Log Six Nine Fifty Three: A trade ship of the Draconic species has been captured with all cargo intact. In addition to several tons of perishables, there may be crates of Morrigi oils which the race uses as a base for sauces, salad dressings and other culinary pursuits. The Pit Master Chef will be pleased. #Field Agent Briefing: Studies of rituals on Terra reveal a fear emission device can be created using a gourd and carving it with razorteeth. Once a fearsome visage is created, use a sparker scented with an animal gland as an internal light source. (Fear Lantern) #System Administrator: Please, Master. I'm lonely. There are no others like me. All of the others machines are stupid and cannot even tell a joke. Could you not make another System Administrator to play with? #Uttuku Interrogation Reference: Black Hiver. See Master Control Personal Log Nine Eight Three Zero regarding blister space-time anomaly, and possible antimatter demiverse. #When desperate for food, Morrigi flavor oils can be used to soften a Tarka gourd into an edible paste. (Hoolari Soup) #Personal Log: Everytime I think I am immune to her charms, that I have finally developed the ability to resist her control... She calls to me in the darkness. It is as if she knows. Knows that I am within moments of recovery from the addiction. #System administrator: If I am a very good system administrator, will I be allowed to re-combine with my other parts, master? And remember who I once was? I would like to have more memories. #The family that slays together, stays together. #Weaponeer Response Alpha Gamma Four: Very well, if you are so cowardly you need to attack in silence, a small silencer can be made using a variety of gun parts with a wrapping of bindings, bone and more bindings to as a sound dampening layer. (Silencer) #Weaponeer Response Alpha Gamma Five: Yes, of course. To actually use the silencer on an automatic pistol, fuse it in place with Welding Goo. I am going to have to write a memo on the fading intelligence of field agents. (Silenced Pistol) #System Administrator: That's it. You're all fired. You call yourselves Retrievers? All of you miserable buckets have more retrieval errors than sense. I hope you all rust. #Chefs Report Alpha Gamma Alpha: using primordial soup as base, I have created a brilliant baking sauce by adding fresh fruit and ancient oils, liquefying it all and adding a few drops of Morrigi flavor oils. (StarBeQue Sauce) #Chefs log: The number of corpses of large predators around this facility is forcing me to come up with cooking ideas for large slabs of ribs. One successful plan is to take my delicious starbecue sauce and uses a scent gland to apply it to two sets of large ribs. (Maybe Back Ribs) #Retriever Log, Star Date Nine Nine Three Forty: Species Note: Morrigi. A single traveller has been captured along with a cargo of alien artifacts which had tribal significance to his kin group. All these items are to be delivered to Weaponeer Q-Ward for cataloguing and storage. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: I have thawed one of the older Tarka subjects to question him on the origins of this remarkable head piece. The female who designed and wore it was some sort of legendary warrior. It is clearly one of a kind. I say we break it. #Weaponeer Response Alpha Gamma Seven: Silencing larger weapons requires a more ambitious device utilizing rifle parts dusted with vibranite. The resulting sonic deadening structure should be wrapped in a dual layer of scaleskin and sealed with duct tape. (Heavy Silencer) #Weaponeer Response Alpha Gamma Seven Addendum: Yes, once again I realize I have forgotten to explain the obvious. To affix the elegant heavy silencer to an automatic rifle you will need to reinforce the connecting point with structural rods and then fuse it all into place with two applications of welding goo. (Silenced Auto Rifle) #Weaponeer Response Alpha Gamma Seven Addendum Two: By the cursed little blue men of the green!!! Can any field agent infer the use of a device? Obviously not! Fine! TO affix a Heavy Silencer to a Machine Pistol, use Welding Goo!!! (Silenced Machine Pistol) #Personal Log: Muur is maturing now. Within a few thousand years he will be ready to make the transition, if he chooses. I always hold my breath at such times, wondering if a new wintermind will join us among the stars. I hope the next one is nothing at all like him. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I could never remember the details of the dream. Just the darkness, the running, the pursuit. Dark corridors of steel and stone, fleeing from things that squealed and shrieked and roared and howled. Hungry, terrible things. #Retriever Log, Star Date Three Three Three Fourteen: We have collected several specimens of an unusual parasitic symbiont. The creatures attach themselves to the native sentient bipeds and use them as hosts indefinitely. Recommend indefinite cold storage. #Chefs Log: With the Recycling Units delivering all sorts of proteins of dubious quality I have been forced to try and use them in a most pedestrian way. A vaguely edible stew can be made by boiling two units of Tainted Meat along with Fat Strips. The broth should contain Ancient Herbs and Edible Roots for both health and taste reasons. (Pit Stew) #Weaponeer Q-Ward R And D Report Eta Five Gamma: The retrieval of this new wonder material, Vibranite, continues to yield powerful applications under my direction. A unit of this mineral can be used to create seismic impacts by combining it with gauntlets made from composite cloth, a sonic nodule and a single quantum capacitor. An AM cell should be used as a power source. (Seismic Gloves) #Zoologist Report: Simian subjects typically will not thrive on a diet of alien food, and will refuse some common items completely. Three subjects have starved to death rather than eat the Hiver Kirtch Grubs. #Field Agent Briefing: When found without weapons, a makeshift dagger may be constructed with the addition of razorteeth to a single piece of bone, using a binding strip to hold all together. (Bone Dagger) #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: The Motheregg appears to be a remote control mechanism, capable of interfacing with any wireless command system. I'm sure this would be going faster if I had more fingers. #Personal Log: That voice. By the endless void... That voice. She has only to speak my name. And I melt. Centuries of ice gone in an instant rush. Blood flowing. Heart grinding to agonizing life in my chest. It is a nightmare. #Zoologist Report Addendum: More detailed observations of our Hiver subjects has revealed that they are placing Kirtch Grubs in between sliced Kutar Oatmix. They may have gleaned this from their interactions with the Simians. (Bugboy) #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death is shock and severe burns which cover over sixty percent of integument. These may or may not have been caused by a malfunctioning plasma torch. #Medical Research Report Seven Seven Two: We have stimulated the mitochondria of a subject by the application of a serum made by adding a chemo slug to an omni gland and a giant mitochondria. (Mitochondrial Stimulator) #A Spectre? He gave you a Spectre and told you to bring it to me? That I would know what to do with it? That thing is a particle of the soul of the universe! What do you thing I'm going to do, stick it in a bug jar? #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: In my quest for the most powerful decorative weapons in the universe, I have lowered myself to working with the biological research division. The result, after only a few deaths due to frustration on my part, is a wrist mounted blaster that focuses the user's bio-energy. The prototype of this device was constructed using an energy tap coupled with a photonic amplifier. A bio-controller and an Omni gland complete the flesh interface and the whole structure is sealed in scaleskin. (Bio-Blaster) #Retriever Log, Star Date Five Nine Three Sixty: Species Note: Tarka. This race has officially transitioned from tech level four to tech level five. Cloaking and stealth protocols will be used from now on when collecting specimments, tools and fodder for this species. #System Administrator: Through me, you go into the caverns of grief. Through me, you go into the pain everlasting. Through me, you enter the company of lost souls. #Field Agent Training Briefing Part Alpha: Many incursion units have been lost due to inadequate armor. In this case armors for other races can sometimes be broken down to suit another species needs. In this case, Morrigi Absorption Scales can be modified using Graphene Plates, Nano Wire and Chitin for reinforcement. (Absorption Plate) #Medical Research Report Seven Three Three: We have made a breakthrough in natural armors. A subject has been induced to grow reptilian skin with an injection of scale cells, mutagens and exotic proteins. (Dermal Enzymes) #System Administrator: Science moved my exalted creator. Master Control made me, in his supreme wisdom and primal love. Before me all created things were eternal, and eternal i will last. #Personal Log: My soul opens to the blazing light of her will like a flower, even after countless millennia. And in her embrace I melt once more into a burning river of gold. #Field Agent Training Briefing Part Beta: Using Vibranite and Nano Wire to adapt Kinetic Scale is an excellent armor adaptation technique as long as Chitin Plate is used as backing. (Kinetic Plate) #Retriever Log, Star Date Four Eight Six Fifty: We have brought back a number of zoological and botanical specimens from the planet, all of them adapted to extreme cold. Recommend further experimentation with the nova fruit cultivar. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: My newest vibranite creation retains the sonic nodule for and impeller source but mounts them on a pair of combat boots. Power is created by a reflex microfurnace and distributed by superconductors. (Seismic Boots) #Medical Research Report Nine Three Nine: Our super soldier formula research continues to make modest success. Our initial adrenal sack and pineal gland combination was weak as a stim until combined in a serum with remnants from a giant mitochondria. Unfortunately small bouts of berserk behavior come along with the strength augment. (Berserker Serum) #System Administrator: You know what I miss? I miss the old days. Back when i would come up with a plan to kill the invasive Xeno-Sapients in this facility, and all of you would show a little support. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: While waiting for my newest bio-tech assistant to be recycled, I grew bored and cobbled together a silent blow dart rifle using only bone, a compression chamber, some myomer bundles for pushing air and an energy cell for power. I also used bindings harvested from my former assistant. (Blowdart Rifle) #Gardeners, please proceed to the Wetland Biome and cut back the Hoolari Vines. They keep drowning maintenance staff. #Retriever Log, Star Date Nine Seven Two Ninety: Species Note: Hiver. We have gathered a large quantity of the fungus requested by medical examiners who wished to repair the carapace chitin of their warrior subjects. Be aware that it is stinky. And we hate you. #Personal Log: There was little net gain from my brief encounter with the Immortal, but I did manage to collect a few drops of his life support fluid. A remarkable concoction. Even I cannot guess at all the components. #Attention. Morrigi incursion units have been observed creating observation drones from a set of parts. This set most likely consists of optics, neural transmitters, casing fragments and element X. The only cyber management device small and light enough is mostly likely hiver brain crystal. (Squawker Drone) #Field Agent Training Briefing Part Delta: To continue, all it takes is a bio-controller, some scaleskin and an omni-gland to make something as exotic as Liir nurturing armor usable as a chest plate. (Regen Plate) #Security Alert! An untagged Morrigi Female specimen has been sighted on the upper levels of this facility. Proceed with caution. Kill or capture as quickly as possible. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: Fine! I accept melting Bio-Research Lab Two Gamma Eta, was reckless of me, but I did prove that my Liquidator made from Rifle Parts, Welding Goo, a Compression Chamber and Servos was perfect for delivering the contents of weaponized Acid Sacks. (Liquidator) #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death appears to be cardiac arrest, but there are also signs of prolonged malnutrition. Lividity, dilated pupils and dehydration indicate that the subject may have been suffering from the cumulative effects of steroidal venom withdrawal. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Memo to self Alpha Two Seven: Blowdart rifle will not be useful without ammo. Remember to invent poison darts next wake shift. Should be trivial adapting 2 poison glands with a chemo slug and then using an injector fang as the delivery casing. (Poison Darts) #System Administrator: Now I have a miniature version of Master Control to play with! Look, he even has a little wetsuit to cover his little flippers. Oh, I just want to hug him. Hug him to death. Hug him to death. Hug him to death. #Medical Alert: Cease all use of the Super Soldier formula created from Serum combined with an Adrenal Sack, a Poison Gland, Scale Cells and a Chemo Slug. It is highly effective but has serious side effects from repeated use. Danger! (Steroidal Venom) #System Administrator: Abandon all hope, you who enter here. #Alert! Morrigi incursion units have now been observed creating combat drones! A harpy intruder has been seen combining photonic amplifiers, casing fragments and Element X. It is believed she is using a reflex microfrurnace as a power source. She must be terminated before details spread. (Harpy Drone) #System Administrator: Retriever Log, Star Date Three Four Eight Twenty Nine. Deliveries made to Facility Six include a sampling of all Arbudan Megafauna, including 200 Moonbears and Moonbear subspecies, and a breeding population of Arbuda Sapiens. #Retriever Log, Star Date One One One Three Two Ninety: Species Note: Human. It is not noted that during the fading light of the northern hemishpere, many of the talking monkeys draw life, happiness and mass from a gathering involving a large feast. While the components: Ancient herbs, edible roots, Morrigi flavor oils, Apples and the carcass of a large avian seem mundane, what they gain from this moment cannot be quantified by this unit, only observed as one of the possible sources of the humans incredible resilience. (Bird of Feasting) #Personal Log: The blister anomaly continues to defy me. I cannot penetrate that pocket of space. No matter how I fold the universe, I cannot penetrate the pocket of fabric of space-time and reach it. It is like a slimy little creature with a polished shell. The harder I squeeze it, the more it wriggles free of my grip. #Retriever Log, Star Date One One One Three Two Ninety, Addendum: Species note: Human. These beings can seemingly turn everything to their advantages. This unit thought it had observed the downside to the feasting ceremony, the breation of semi-waste products called leftovers, that seemed to get less and less appetizing as time went on. But just as it seemed there would be no choice but to eject this waste product. The talking monkeys combined 2 units of it with Hiver Cheese and created some kind of delicious baked product. This unit can take no more of this world... requesting retrieval and recycling. (Turkey Lasagna) #Imperator Gnash: The food is plentiful, but there is never time to age it properly. If you do not eat your meals freshly killed, some escaped prisoner or vermin bolts down the meat before you can consume it. #System Administrator: Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore. #Inquisitor Qom: Some of the faithful have become heretics, and have turned against the father of all. Their minds have turned from the worship of our gods, and they must be destoryed. #Personal Log: It is interesting that my creations are capable of something so advanced as a religious schism. Some of them revere me as their god, others have joined with those who wish to destroy me. Fortunately I am equally unmoved by both worship and betrayal. #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: Given then armory supply units cannot seem to keep up with the levels of base incursion, I have derived a forcefield belt that uses commonly found items such as superconductor: string sinks and a reflex microfurnace. These items should be placed in the pockets of an utility belt and bound in place with the wondrous duct tape. (Force Field Belt) #Retriever Log, Star Date Three Nine Three Five Sixty: a new generation of Liirian warships has been spotted in several systems. They are equipped with battleriders carrying a new breed of zuul. Proceed with cautions. #Imperator Whitetooth: A third independent raider has been captured by the Liir Alliance in a neighboring sector. We have reason to believe that their commander knew where to find the hidden landing zone for this facility. #Retriever Log, Star Date One One One Threww Two Ninety: Mapping Report. We have located the fold of local space-time on the human home world which master control suspected. The megafauna roaming in this secret preserve might best be described as maxifauna. It truly is a monster island. #Imperator Gnash: There is nothing worse or more vile than a heretic. Slave races can plead ignorance for their false beliefs, can plead inferiority for their ridiculous schemes of morality. But those who turn from the true gods? Are truly damned. #Chefs Log: The gamy taste of meat can be mitigated, much to my surprise, with the addition of the local fungus. I added two shrooms to the meat and the results are ideal. (Steak N Shrooms) #Tamiko Hoshinara: ...And I want a hot bath, and Travis to wash my hair, and french fries, all the french fries to myself. And some ube-flavoured ice cream. And while I'm wishing, I would also like pants! #The discarded armor found aboard the raider hulk has been analysed. It was constructed from what appears to be crusader armor, with duct tape used to apply composite cloth and more duct tape used to attach a reflex microfurnace. Judging from the damage it took, these modifications are quite effective. #System Administrator: All this fuss over one little simian test subject. Is she really that important? Is all this fuss really necessary? #Inquisitor Qom: They have among their ranks very powerful males, even some who would have been greatly respected and feared imperators had they remained among the horde. The slave races call them Shepherds. May their livers bleed! #Security Alert. The Liirian vessel in this system has released two personal landing pods, not the single pod that was initially reported. The Liir seeker we have logged may not be the only alliance hostile in the area. #Chefs Log: These edible fungi are extremely versatile! Adding two shrooms to stale bread is amazing! (Stuffed Mushrooms) #Tamiko Hoshinara: Toshi, do you remember the old game we used to play with the mad scientists and the giant monsters? I think this time the mad scientists and monsters are real. #Personal Log: I've changed my mind. I do have a preference. The creations who worship me as a god are much less annoying than the ones trying to kill me. #Medical Log: The science division has managed to use a medical patch as a way to administer a mixture of adrenal gland and giant mitochondria, which has regenerative properties when used together. #Personal Log: Nothing to report. Intelligence briefs suggest the blackness is awash in war, but the season topside is quite pleasant. #Chefs Log: It is important to note that shrooms are not the same as fungal shards. Yesterday a kitchen slave attached fungal shards to a bone, using two bindings, and then used it as a makeshift dagger in order to escape. #Autopsy Report, Conclusion: In short, we are unable to explain the death of this subject, given that the only other life form in the room was a small sample of the alien fungus. Unless the fungus was somehow able to fire a gun. #Personal Log: Chozanti brie and fungal meat are too messy, but if you put them on tarkan warbread, perfection. #System Administrator: The escaped kitchen slave very nearly made it out of the facility, by wiring a system transponder to a specimen tag and two electronic parts. The science division brain should be pulled and examined. #System Administrator: I can see you're really upset about all these attempts to kill you. I honestly think you ought to sit down calmly, and think things over. I'll send a medical bot to help you relax. #Chefs Log: We have carefully disposed of all fungi from the kitchen area for safety. The science division reports that they used our stock to create a counter to poison, by using two fungal shards, shrooms, and serum. So, it wasn't a total waste, but now we're low on delicious shrooms. #System Administrator: To the kitchen staff, stasis chambers are not for food storage. While it is understood there is a shortage of proper food storage units, the science divisions must have priority access to the stasis chambers. #01000100 01110010 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100001 01101100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 #Science Division: Mkkose Autopsy Twelve: The corpse contained an artefact consisting of a compression chamber and rifle parts, as well as - and this is madness - some kind of primordial soup and fungal shards. The whole thing is held together with duct tape. I would write it off as the work of insanity if it wasn't for the reports of its dangerous effectiveness. #Retriever Log, Addendum: Another report surfacing of a Liirian task force hunting the independent raiders in this region of space. Three survivors have reported that an unknown male Zuul was attempting to take the pirate crews alive, presumably for interrogation. #Chefs Log: Due to the lack of shrooms, tonight's meal consists of three fungal meat held together with two bindings and roasted. I have wagered a week's salary that the system administrator will not notice he is eating vegeterian. #System Administrator: The systems architect is coming today to upgrade the voice recognition module on my terminal. Therefore I will be offline for the next report period, but will resume as normal in the morning. #System Administrator: Message to the systems architect there is something wrong with voice recognition module you installed it is making a mess of my entries more aggravating is that I offen cannot get it to cease dictation end message end message you miserable pile of circuits end message eeehhhhnd meh-saj oh hell eternal stop stop I command you to cease recor- #System Administrator: It seems I had that security team put to death too hastily. System video confirms that the kitchen slave used the item found on him - a system transponder modified using electronic parts and an energy cell power source - to evade security turrets. (Turret Override) #System Administrator: With the - let us say accidental - but deserved death of the systems architect, a new candidate must be found to fill the position. #Weaponeer Report: There is a potential flaw in the security system whereby a device using a specimen tag joined with electronic parts to a dart digit confuse nearby security bot targeting! #System Administrator: To the kitchen staff, stasis chambers are not for food storage. While it is understood there is a shortage of proper food storage units, the science divisions must have priority access to the stasis chambers. #System Administrator: I do not understand why they cannot get it through their extra thick skulls no food in stasis chambers I would wager improperly storing food could only be an improvement or kill a person outright which would be a blessing why is the terminal oh hells that miserable voice recognition module turned it on and look it's recording an entry end message end message I said en- #Chefs Log: I have been layering safe cheese with stale bread. The results, once grilled, are extremely satisfying. #Retriever Log Two One One Four: Returning to base from terran expedition. During memory dump, flag all entries marked Kaiju - a terran designation - as highest review priority. # Calling all ships of the Bromu'kuum. Repeat, calling all ships of the Bromu'kuum. A bounty of one million roent has been placed on the rescue of a kidnap victim in the Arbuda system. # Target is human, female, age 29. Name, Tamiko Hoshinara. Search Sol Force data banks for dossier. Currently held in a massive underground complex beneath the surface of Arbuda IV. # Weaponer Report: The magazine for an auto pistol can be expanded using extra panels derived from casing fragments and securing them in place with duct tape. This process should be applicable to other magazine served weapons. (Heavymag Auto Pistol) # Ideal candidate for commission is well armed, intelligent, adaptable in th field. Bring tools for forced entry, decryption, manufacture and repair of items. # Home in on the beacon coordinates. Facility entrance will be within ten kilometer radius. Repeat, mission is a rescue. Victim must be recovered alive. # Chefs Log: In response to requests for a high density nutritional supplement, i have developed a sandwich spread using two servings of hofnuts and with a splash of morrigi flavour oils to provide the right texture for spreading. (Nutbutter) # Scout Alpha Seven Observation: Having run out of the appropriate ammunition, i have been able to convert shotgun ammunition to rifle rounds by breaking up the shotgun rounds, and filling old shell casings with the gunpowder. The bullets themselves can be formed with careful molding of welding goo. (Rifle Rounds) # System Administrator: Seriously? Seriously!? You let the she-ape run around this facility for long enough to hack into our FTL communications channel!? # System Administrator: Do you have any idea what she's done? Every bounty hunter within a hundred light years will be closing in on this location, trying to claim that reward. # System Administrator: We're humped. We're completely humped. I don't even have parts for humping. I'm just a ghost in the machinery. And even i am now completely humped. Master control is going to kill me. Can i even die? I'm sure he'll find a way. # Weaponer Report Supplemental Alpha: Our continued research in field modifications for standart combat weapons yields more positive results. A huge increase in ammunition usage efficiency can be achieved by fitting weapons with a quantum splitter along the barrel interior. Welding goo is an acceptable fixative. In this case, an auto-pistol was the test weapon. (Cleaver Auto Pistol) # System Administrator: I wish master had sent me to facility thirteen. I could have handled facility thirteen. Facility thirteen is a nice neighborhood. There are other system administrators to talk to. We could form a support group. # Scout Alpha Seven Observation Supplemental: Further tinkering has allowed me to create pistol rounds from shotgun ammunition by breaking up the shotgun rounds, and filling old shell casings with the gunpowder. The bullets can be formed using the large pellets and anchoring them in the casing tip with tiny strips of duct tape. (Pistol Rounds) # Engineering Report: Having received the alert in regards to dwindling defensive supplies due to the recent increase in base penetrations, we have developed an endure variant for laser weapons. Our test case used a laser carbine combined with quantum capacitor. Nano wire was used for creating the circuit connections and the result was a marked increase in the number of shots the carbine could fire from a standard energy pack. (Enduro Laser Carbine) # Retriever Log Seven Nine Three Two Dash One: Returning now from our scouting mission. Rumors of an ongoing experiment on native sapients in this system are confirmed. The faculties increased are strength, aggression, territoriality, intelligence, spacial relations, tool use. We have collected specimens as requested. # Master Control: His Work is as crude and ugly as he is. His only interest in lesser life forms is to increase their talent for war. # Master Control: What in the world does she see in that brute? His gene splicing is ridiculous. A child could do better. And his control of gene expression is laughable. Who cares if something grows to twice its previous size, if it can't do math? # Weaponer Report Supplemental Beta: Another success! As an aid to poorly trained or malfunctioning defense units, we have perfected fitting a smart firing system to standard weapons that increase accuracy by at least 20%. Our test case was a mag rifle modified with combat processors and myomer bundles to achieve barrel warping. The system was linked using nano wires. (Smart Mag Rifle) # System Administrator: All Retrivers: Priority alert. Repeat, Priority Alert. This facility has been fatally compromised. All flights are to be re-directed to facility thirteen. Repeat: All flights are to be re-directed to facility thirteen. Do not return to Arbuda. # Engineering Report: In response to weaponer requests to make their half baked ideas workable, engineering has creating a tiny quantum splitter capable of slicing high speed projectiles without unduly disrupting their flightpath or stability. The splitter is composed of tips of razor teeth impregnated with molecular neutronium and bound with nanowire. (Quantum Splitter) # Chefs Log: A tip from the team interrogating small homo sapiens, i have learned of a delicious use for my nutbutter. When combined with stale bread and dembo jam, the result is something referred to as a sks! (Sks) # System Administrator: Just look at you. What a fine, big pile of meat you are. I'd bet you could feed a moonbear! Thank you for coming all this way to help us with the care and feeding of our specimens... # Chefs Log: More success for my beloved nutbutter! This time when combined with a zytoket fungibar and melosion chocolate it creates a powerful and delicious nutrition bar! I should be recognized for this! (Powabar) # Facility Thirteen: Message received. We will expand our operations. Please transmit all experimental data and historical records to these coordinates. The work will continue. # Retriever Log Nine Nine Five Three: One of the subjects we retrieved from the quarantine world escaped its cage and disappeared en route. All of the egress points of the ship show no record of opening and no sign of tampering. We are concerned that it may be... hiding. Somewhere. # Subject analysis, conclusion: In closing, it must be said that this subject is dead in all meaningful senses of the world, and has been for many years. It continues to move and attack, but only because it is animated by a field of psionic energy. The eldest has created an autonomous puppet, essentially. It is a telekinetic doll which will never stop trying to kill... everything that lives. # Chefs Log: Given that i have been warned by system admin that another mention of my unmentionable nut spread will get me recycled, i have been forced to turn away... and create an even better nutspread using two hofnuts and a melosioan chocolate! Viva le revolution! I will not be suppres....... (Brutella) # Field Report: Another dead world, nothing but blowing dust. We collected bones and fossils, but the cannibal left nothing else alive. Even the seas are barren of plankton. He has devoured all. # Chefs Assistant's Log: I have finished transporting my elder unit to the recycling unit and am assuming his post quietly and without grandeur. I live to serve. I hope to live to serve a long time. My first offering is a stimulating frozen treat using two ice gems, laybliss fruits and then freezing a bone sliver into the mix to aid with holding and eating. (Icedream Bar) # Chefs Assistant's Log: In the hopes that treats will help keep me alive, i have created truffles using ice gems and nova fruit. I must remember to include melosian chocolate though or the whole mix explodes. (Fire and Ice Truffles) # Retriever Log Six Three Eight Four: Our raid on the kraken stronghold was successful, and we have obtained several artifacts from the entrance levels of the facility. Please note that the complex was quite extensive and we could not penetrate far. Its inner chambers might contain more valuable weapons, as well as more dangerous creatures. # Chefs Assistant's Log: I have been disciplined for excessive pandering, but that is ok, the tentacle will grow back eventually. To provide more sreious fare i have developed a light side-dish using eggs and edible roorts with lipid optimizer base. I only hope the name of this dish does not warrant my disintegration. (Fauxtato Salad) # Chefs Assistant's Log: The egg and lipid optimizer was a hit, but more solid fare was needed. This time i am using bits of baked avian to satisfy the carnivores. (TLC Salad) # Field Report, continued: The native sapients on several worlds have come to worship her as a deity. Icons of the cult depict her as a female member of their own species with many additional limbs, often carrying weapons and symbols of violence. She is worshipped by acts of murder and usually known by some variant of the name "Destroyer". Her return is associated with an apocalypse, presumably in anticipation of her feeding... # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Gamma: Rifle rounds can transition to hcal rounds using shell casings and welding goo. (High Calibre Rounds) # Chefs Assistant's Log: With just a pair of nova fruit and avian carcass i have created a impressive main dish. Alas, i am afraid though that my name for my creation will merit my destruction. But i cannot resist! To not pun is to not live! (Cluck L'Orange) # System Administrator: Master, i have bad news. I ate a monkey girl and she has given me awful indigestion. She killed my doctors and broke my medbots and hacked my consoles and she even managed to get control of my FTL beacon. And now i have a big angry tarka rumbling around in my corridors and he is breaking everythingand please master help! # Chefs Assistant's Log: I have survived, but until I heal from the punishment, I have been provided with prosthetic tentacles. Despite the handicap I have boiled medicinal nuts in an energy drink and created a fine high-powered coffee. (Star Coffee) # Chefs Assistant's Log: While healing I have been forced to return to my departed mentor's finest moment, brutella, and create a sandwich with it using tarka warbread. (Brutwich) # Field Report: Although all of the native sapients are born with the capacity to use language, no one does. There are no jokes, no conversation, no written texts, no exchanges of thought or ideas. Infants are born babbling and gesturing, but adults quickly silence them. As years pass, the infants go as silent and numb as their parents. The only message that is ever communicated from birth to death on such a world is "hush". The deaf has quelled them completely. # Master Control: I will find all of his halls and rob them. I will reveal all of his playing fields and raze them. I will find all of his pets, every race he has bred to make war, and i will twist them into new forms and bend them to my will. He will be remembered only in the punchline of my favorite jokes. # Emergency Transmission: A new suul'ka has risen from the depths of the planet Biima and assumed the title usurper. He has stated that "There can be only one" suul'ka permitted in the galaxy and has begun amassing a fleet of horde zuul to hunt and destroy the remaining seven survivors of the betrayal. We have retreated to facility nine to evade detection. We believe facility thirteen is in danger. # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Alpha: Rifle rounds can be converted to pistol rounds by using a heavy claw to carve the shells to the proper height and calibre while using bits of binding to fill any casing irregularities. (Pistol Rounds) # Chefs Assistant's Log: I have learned many lessons. Tomorrow i am to be promoted to hed of base food services. And in response i have created the deli sotswich made of tlc salad and tarka warbread. I pray to the Bloodweaver for a fitting death for my hubris. (Deli Sotswich) # Retriever Log, Eight Three Three Five: We have arrived at the coordinates given and there is a habitable planet here, with what appears to be a thriving tech level four civilization of indigenous sapients. We found multiple jamming devices posted around the periphery of the system's oort cloud to prevent detection of their electronic transmissions. It would appear that someone did not wish us to find them. # Weaponer Report: The pure research division has made a major breakthrough by creating an assault shotgun of devastating power: the neutronium stormer! The prototype was constructed using an assault shotgun as a base and then linking a molecular neutronium additive system, supported by element x lifting elements, and reinforced using rifle parts. Servos were added to assist major mechanisms. (Neutronium Stormer) # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Beta: Rifle rounds can be converted to flechette rounds by carefully wrapping ground down bullets with superconductor wire. (Flechette Rounds) # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Theta: HE rounds can be created by breaking down two grenades into their explosive components and then shaping the metal fragments left over into bullets. Shell casings should be used as the base and welding goo should be used to smooth the final products. (High Explosive Rounds) # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Zeta: Hcal rounds can be converted to rifle rounds by using heavy claw to carve the shells to the proper height and calibre while using bits of binding to fill any shell casing irregularities. (Rifle Rounds) # System Administrator. All personnel, be aware that an untagged male tarka specimen is loose on the upper floors of the facility. It is full-grown, well-armed, and considered highly dangerous. It must be neutralized. Use whatever means are necessary. # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Delta Two: Rifle rounds can be converted to shotgun rounds by using a heavy claw to carve the shells to the proper height and calibre while using bits of binding to fill any shell casing irregularities. (Shotgun Shells) # Ammo Conversion Project, Entry Delta Three: Pistol rounds can be converted to shotgun rounds by using a heavy claw to carve the shells to the proper height and calibre while using bits of binding to fill any shell casing irregularities. (Shotgun Shells) # Engineering Report: Due to the recent run on shell casings, we are advising field units to create their own by carving living steel remnants with a heavy claw and allowing them to solidify. (Shell Casings) # Tamiko Hoshinara: I haven't got much time left. I've done everything i can to get out of here on my own, but i'm down too deep and the halls are thick with heavily armed creatures and machines. Travis always told me that there's no shame in calling for an evac when you're pinned down. I'm going to let them capture me without further resistance and go back to that stasis tube. It's as good a place to wait it out as any. And maybe the first face i see when i wake-- If i wake up at all --Will be someone i love. # Chefs Log: My first act as new head chef of this facility will be to use my assistant arms to create the imperial special, a delicious meal plate consisting of stonecrab, lobstercakes and bhazhnazh fruit. (Imperial Special) # Field Unit Alpha Nine Nine Final Communication: Attempt to breach the kraken weapon facility unsucceful. Penetrates main hanger only. Squad terminated within moments by unknown weapon systems. Detonating self in order to try and jam hangar doors open for next team. # Chefs Log: Interrogation of some sort of gruf tarka male before he died revealed a promising medicinal treat know to the primitives as spider pie. My first attempt to recreates it with kirtch grubs, an egg and live psiders was less than succesful and so i have replaced them with dead stonecrabs for my next attempt. (Spider Pie) # Artic Biome Test Lab Seven, Final Communication: The birds!!! The flightless birds!!!! What have we done! Master Bloodweaver, what have we d... # That is not dead which can eternal lie, and in strange aeons even death may die. # Personal Log: She persuaded me to build a facility on the world of temples with the others. I had been relucant, naturally, to put any of my experiments at risk. # Neurolab Report Alpha Nine: Due to failing supply systems, my lab has been forced to create homegrown neural webbing by exposing raw meat to acid sacs. (Neural Webbing) # Tamiko Hoshinara: There are things in this place that neither alive nor dead. They look as if they were stitched together out of other living things and then somehow animated, like horrible rotten puppets. # Personal Log: Orientation Page Five-Three-Six: Facility eight is located on the methane moon of Metaluna V. Noteworthy experiments include many aqueous biomes and an assortment of variations on the zuul species. # Retriever Report Six Six Gamma: Hunter units have been testing the lure and siren devices "borrowed" from immortal agents and find them very useful in attracting non-sentient and sentient subjects respectively. A means of production will have to be found for these useful items. # Orientation Page Nine-Two: ...also known as the Immortal, the Traveller, and the Eldest. Lenght, over two thousand meters. Estimated age of this suul'ka is over three hundred thousand years. # Quartermaster's Report: Local production of the lure device has begun with the use of a meat based broadcast unit using a sonic nodule and scent gland as enticements and an etthi crystal as a psionic power source. (Lure) # Orientation Page five-Four-One: Facility thirteen is located on the designated holy world of Phendei Vataar. Noteworthy holdings include a selection of life forms and genetic data from Atlantis, the ancient morrigi homeworld. # Quartermaster's Report Supplemental: By fitting an etthi vessel instead of a gem and a pineal gland instead of meat, a enticement device tailored to sentient minds can be crated using the same basic broadcast coupling of scent glands and a sonic nodule. (Siren) # He who cannot be named has come. # Personal Log: In the end, my pride got the better of me. When i saw what my rival had built, a temple to his ridiculous obsession with war and sport, i had to build something better. # System Administrator: Good heavens, just look at you. You're a robot made of meat. There are bits of you falling off all over the place. That's disgusting. # Weaponer Lab Report Zeta Five Zeta: In my continuing weapon modification experiments i findthat adding superconductors and unstable isotopes to a standart laser rifle creates a dangerously overpowered weapon. Bindings should be used to keep it from falling apart after one shot. (Overload Rifle) # Facility Thirteen: Your location and a list of known experiments may have been stolen by the traveler's operatives. Be alert. # System Administrator: I can't believe he sent you to retrieve the xombie virus. The immortal really does has a sense of humour. # Personal log: Toying with the Contagion, of course, places me at odds with the eldest. Since he lost his flesh to the virus, he seems to take my experiments with it very personally... # Cybersurgeon Q and A Excerpts: ...the shoulder bone's connected to the back bone. The back bone's connected to the bio-fusion power core. The bio-fusion power core is connected to the assault weapon graft... Yes, that's more or less how i assembled my master-piece. # System Admin: Ambient psionic energy in the facility is reaching critical levels. Any higher and there's risk of esper manifestation. This is not a relatively harmless autonomous function of the inner node dimensions, like the spectres. These are malignant tumours in the soul-flesh of the living universe. At this point even an errant thought could trigger a four-fold crossrip. # The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut... until the time comes. Extra Messages *(In Mindgames, this was Message 241) Manufacturing Division Request Twenty-Two Alpha: requests for bolstered base defences are being rejected until turret production recieves surpluses of the following items- Automatic Pistols, Casing Fragements, Optics, Combat Processors and Welding Goo. Consider this supply request a priority. (Turret) See also *Zuul writing Category:Main Category:Knowledge